Isolation
Isolation is the 33rd episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in space showing a view of the Earth and a particular space station in front of it, orbiting. Inside, a female Astronaut, wearing a yellow space suit, is seen walking through the corridors of the station. Her helmet is off showing her short brown hair. The astronaut walks up to a door and it slides open. She then enters the room where another Astronaut is seen, looking at some diagrams. Female Astronaut: Sorry I'm late, Frank. Just checking on the engines. Frank/Astronaut: I keep telling you, Burrows, that the engines are going to be fine. Burrows: I know. I know. Another Astronaut enters the room. He has brown hair and also has no helmet on. Frank: Ah Major. Nice of you to join in as well. Burrows: How's it going, Dave? Dave: Good so far. Y'know when I signed up to be launched into space, I should have really thought about daily activity because it's just as stale as a slice of expired bread. Burrows: Well you're going to want to make the best of that bread because we're going to be up here for another 10 months. The space station then shakes with a lot of force. The Astronauts hang on to their surroundings until the station settles. Dave, after a moment: What- was that? Burrows moves to a small box with buttons and a speaker on the wall and activates it. Burrows: This is Captain Burrows, what's our status? Person, through the speaker: Engines are functional but there appears to be a breach in the hull. Burrows: Breach? Person, through the speaker: It was in one of the air chambers. We should be able to retrieve the object soon and start repairing the hull. The scene cuts to a wall opening up and two Astronauts entering a chamber of some sorts. Astronaut 1: Whoa... Burrows, over the communicator: What is it? Astronaut 2: Captain, you're not going to believe this. The scene then cuts to Captain Burrows entering a room. There is a young woman in a lab coat and some equipment around, making this appear as a laboratory. She then sees a small asteroid on a metal table being examined by another astronaut with no helmet. He is older looking and has grey hair. Astronaut, looking up: Ah, Captain. Burrows: This is the object? An asteroid? Astronaut: Not entirely sure. I've been studying asteroids for about two years when I first starting learning Astronomy. This doesn't look like any asteroid I've ever seen. Frank, entering the room: Shouldn't be that hard to figure out. So what? It's different. You have no idea how many different things land on Earth from the vast reaches of space. Astronaut: Oh be quiet, Frank. This is more than just a matter of opinion. If it's alien, it could be open many potential opportunities for us. Frank: Possible power? Fuel, I mean. (looks around) Astronaut: Or possible danger. Frank: I highly doubt an asteroid could be dangerous. I'll get to work on that breach. (leaves) Burrows: (sighs) Examine it but don't spend too much time with that thing. We still need to work on the systems controlling the supplies. Speaking of which, I need to borrow you. (points to the young woman) Young Woman: Yes, Captain. The two of them then leave the lab. The remaining Astronaut continues examining the asteroid. He then turns around and grabs a scalpel from a tray. He turns back and the asteroid is seen cracking. The Astronaut gasps and approaches the asteroid slowly as it starts to open. The Astronaut then starts to open the asteroid with his hands and looks inside. Astronaut: Hm... Interesting. The Astronaut then turns away from the asteroid and grabs a syringe from the tray. He turns back and drops it on the floor. Astronaut: AHHHH! A small dark figure then launches at the Astronaut while snarling, knocking him over. The screaming then continues as the scene transitions to the space station is seen orbiting the Earth. 'Theme Song ' After the titles, GEIT Bravo Base is seen. Inside of one of the bases, the team is seen being escorted by a GEIT Officer. Coco is seen walking. Brandon: Game over, man. Coco turns his head and sees Brandon playing on his phone. Coco: Really, dude? Brandon, looking up from his phone: What? Sarah: General Gates asked us to be here so it's probably important. Brandon: And? Sarah: And it would be great if you got more involved and quit playing on your phone. Brandon: Fine. (puts phone in pocket) What do you think we're doing here anyways? Sarah: Thank you. Coco: My guess: He wants us to check out something that might be alien. Brandon: Didn't we just do that? Coco: Yeah but we all know how that went down. Sarah: Am I the only one worried about Jenny? Coco: She'll be fine. We just don't want any of them getting the wrong idea. I mean have you seen their reactions to Brandon? Brandon: What's that supposed to mean? The three of them then arrive at a large room with monitors and many GEIT Officers. General Gates is seen looking at one of the monitors. He turns around and sees the team. General Gates: Thanks for meeting with me. This isn't much an international issue or impending space attack but I could still use your help. Brandon: What's going on? General Gates: A space station was sent up into a space a couple of months back. It's currently in orbit with the Earth. NASA tried contacting them recently but hadn't gotten any word from them yet. Coco: You think they were attacked? General Gates: That's what you kids need to find out. Brandon: Wait if all you want us to do is check it, why can't you get some of your guys to do it for you? General Gates: Because my "guys" don't have the necessary equipment to travel to space within a short amount of time. You'll be able to get there in team and you'll have the ability to settle any problems up there. Plus you're cheaper. Brandon, sarcastically: Great to be appreciated. The scene cuts to the Interceptor parked in front of one of the bases. The team is then seen walking towards it. Coco then removes a set of keys from his pocket and clicks on the button. The Interceptor's cargo bay door then opens and the team starts to enter the ship. Brandon: Y'know I just realized that we're going back into space. Coco: So? Brandon: So it isn't everyday that we go into space. Sarah: We did it before, what's the big deal? Brandon: I might need to readjust that's all. Coco: Seriously? It's nothing different, I checked. Sarah: You checked? Coco: What? I had to. What good is a spaceship if it can't handle space? The scene then cuts to the cockpit where Jenny is seen seated at Brandon's seat. The team then enter the room. Jenny: You're back. Brandon: Told you it wouldn't be too long. Jenny: I still do not understand why I had to stay here. Sarah: Humans aren't used to seeing passive aliens and react somewhat negatively towards them. Sometimes. Coco: A little bit more than just sometimes. Sarah: Coco! Coco: What? I'm being honest. Jenny: So they prefer someone who looks like them? Brandon: I guess so. I mean just look at me. Alien Super Hero who looks Human. Coco: That's because you are Human. Brandon: Not helping. Jenny: Okay. What about this? Jenny then shifts her appearance to a more Human-like form. Her eyes turn white with pupils and become more square shaped. Her hair shifts from green to red/brown. Brandon, surprised: Whoa! Coco: Yeah, whoa. Sarah nudges Coco. Coco: Ow! Brandon: You- You shape shifted. Jenny: Mental Image. I still look like how I did before just not to anyone else. Is it acceptable? Brandon: I doubt anyone will ever tell the difference. (smiles) The scene transitions to space where the Interceptor is seen flying towards the Space Station. On board the Interceptor, Jenny is seen seated at the left computer station, Sarah at the right one, Coco piloting the ship and Brandon seated in the co-pilot chair. Coco, piloting: Approaching the station now. Sarah: Looks like there's been a breach in the hull judging by these scan reports. Brandon: Aw yeah! (gets up) Coco, activating auto pilot: Breaches make you excited? (gets out of chair) Brandon: Just gives me an excuse to wear a space suit. Sarah, checking monitor: There are life signs aboard. Thanks for asking. Coco: Speaking of suits, there is a certain clothing item I need back. Brandon: Look, Coco, if you're talking about your Wombat T-Shirt- Coco: First of all, I was talking about my jacket. Second, I thought I lost that in the laundry. Brandon, confused: You do laundry? Jenny, removing jacket: Apologies. I was looking for something to wear at the time. Brandon: Wait if that's yours then why is it in Sarah's tent? Sarah: Let's just say that wasn't the only thing in my tent. Coco grabs his jacket and puts it on. Coco: Alright we're here and I don't think we need those space suits. The scene cuts to the Interceptor docking at the one of the space station's ports. Inside the space station, an airlock is seen opening. Once it opens, the team is seen standing inside of it. They then enter the station as the airlock door closes behind them. They walk through an empty, dark corridor. Brandon, looking around: Where is everyone? Jenny, with her hands out: I'm detecting life signs over there. Brandon: Right... Just gonna assume that's psyhic stuff. The team then approach a doorway. The door opens horizonately and the team enter the room. Dave: Burrows, you need to calm down. Captain Burrows: How can I calm down after what happened? Dave: That was hours ago. Captain Burrows: That doesn't mean it didn't happen. You, of all people, should know that- Brandon clears his throat. Burrows and Dave stop and look at the team. Dave then pulls out a small blaster and points it at them. Dave, pointing his weapon at them: Who the heck are you? Coco: Why is it always a blaster? Sarah: Relax, we're with GEIT. General Gates sent us. Dave: He sent a bunch of kids? Brandon: We perfer the scientific term: Teenagers. Sarah: We have news for the Captain. Captain Burrows: I am the Captain. Captain Ellie Burrows. What is it? Sarah: NASA attempted to communicate with your station but there wasn't any response. Captain Burrows: That's because our communication array with offline a couple of hours ago. (to Dave) You can put your weapon down. Dave, putting his weapon away: Sorry about that. I'm a man of action. (to the team) Name's Major Dave Clarke. I'm first officer and statisics leader. The lights start flickering. Brandon, noticing the lights flickering: Having any other sort of troubles, guys? Captain Burrows: Well- The lights then shut off completely. A moment later the secondary lights turn on, giving little lightning in the room. Coco: Something tells me this doesn't happen often. Dave: Must be something wrong with the power circuits. I'll get right on it. Dave leaves the room. Captain Burrows: I should probably go with him. Excuse me. Captain Burrows follows but Brandon follows after her into the corridors. Brandon: Wait, there's something going on here. A creaking sound is heard throughout the walls. Brandon and Burrows look around until a small alien figure bursts from the loose pipings near the floor. It's a black creature with blue lumps on its arms and has only a mouth on its head. It then screeches at them. Captain Burrows: What the heck is that thing? Brandon pushes Burrows aside and slams down the Ultimatrix. He transforms into Loch Ness. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! Loch Ness then blasts the creature with water as it jumps towards them. The blasts throws the creature into a wall. It then grows bigger slightly causing Loch Ness to gain a surprised expression on his face. The alien creature looks at itself, screeches at Loch Ness then scuffles off into a ventilation shaft. Loch Ness continues looking at the vent until he turns and looks at Captain Burrows, who looks in complete disbelief. Loch Ness: Are you alright? Captain Burrows: Fine... Loch Ness places his hand on the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Sorry about that. Captain Burrows: So you're that alien kid I've been hearing about. I never actually thought you were a thing. Dave and the rest of the team then join them. Dave: What happened? I thought you were following me then I heard some noises. Jenny: We heard noises as well. Brandon: There was some kind of alien creature. It attacked us and escaped through the vents. Sarah: Where do the vents lead to? Captain Burrows: I'm not actually sure. I would usually ask the Chief of Maintanence but he's- uh, I think you should see for yourself. The scene transitions to a doorway which opens horizonately as the team, Burrows and Dave enter the room. Jenny gasps. On the floor is the body of the Astronaut Scientist (examining the asteriod earilier), there is an extremely dark blue slime covering him which has already hardened. His skin is now grey-ish. Brandon, surprised: What happened to him? Dave: We don't know. There were some screams coming from the lab heard over the com. I rushed down and gathered the Captain along with a crewmember but it was already too late. John Hurtley was gone. Captain Burrows: I thought our Chief of Engineering was reponsible. They both had some sort of a grudge against each other but- I guess the answer is quite clear now. Dave: Frank wouldn't hurt anyone. I've known him since college. They just had conflicting opinions. Sarah, noticing the asteriod: What's this? Captain Burrows: It's an asteriod of some sort. It's what breached our hull and damaged our communication array. We brought it on board in order to examine it. I thought it was a waste of time at first but there were interested in the possibilities it could hold due to its seemingly alien nature. Dave: Aliens. I can't believe this. They're no good for anything. Brandon and Jenny look at Dave. Dave: ...No offense. Jenny looks at the asteriod again. Jenny: It's not an asteriod. It's an egg. (getting closer) Look at these lines. She casually puts her hand on the asteriod and points to the blue lines on the peeled part which is covered in some type of transparent slime. Everyone looks a bit grossed out by this. Jenny: These are nerves used to feed the organism inside. My pet had a egg casing similar to this one except this seems more different. Coco, to Sarah: Maybe you can trace the alien with your energy. Sarah: Good idea. Sarah extends her hand out and her eyes turn pink. She highlights the object with her energy, giving it a pink outline. After a short moment, she lowers her hand and the pink fades away from her eyes and the egg casing. Sarah: I can't sense it outside of this room. Brandon looks inside of the egg casing and sees a small pool of liquid at the bottom with tiny traces of it exiting the pool and moving onto the table the egg is on top of. Brandon: Check this out. (points) This small pool of liquid looks like uh- primordial soup, where life comes from, but these traces look like they come from a liquid alien so maybe the baby alien inside was a liquid at first then evolved into a solid which could give off a different energy signature. Sarah: Wow, Brandon. Uh- that- that actually makes sense. Coco: Brandon said something smart for once? Brandon: I have my moments. Just be glad I actually decided to read that Chemistry textbook. Sarah: But if it has a different energy signature then I can't track it. Brandon: Looks like you need a real tracker and I think I know just the alien to use. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and turns the dial until he stops at an avaliable transformation. He then slams down the faceplate and undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around in DNA and curls up due to the changes he's going through. Brandon's ribs then decrease. Brandon's hand is then shown as his five fingers merge into three. Fur then starts growing from his wrist and moves down his arm. His ears then start sticking up as his head starts shrinking and his hair starts covering his face. Within a flash, Brandon transformed into Wildpup. Wildpup: (barks twice) Coco: Seriously? Out of all the aliens, you choose this one? Wildpup: (barks) Wildpup then jumps onto the table and sniffs the egg casing then looks around. He jumps back on the floor, sniffs the floor and then looks up and a vent above him. The scene cuts to Wildpup walking through the ventilation shaft, sniffing around. Outside of the vents, the rest of the team and the Astronauts are following through the corridors. Dave: Is this really a good idea? Coco: It's the only way to track down your alien. Wildpup, muffled by the walls: (barks) Sarah: I think he found something. Wildpup, muffled by the walls: (barks twice) Jenny: He says "You might want to step back" Everyone except Jenny then moves away from the wall. Sarah then grabs Jenny's arm and pulls her back. Wildpup, muffled by the walls: (barks) Wildpup then performs a sonic bark which then throws the vent grate off from the wall, sending it flying through the corridor. Wildpup then jumps out from the new opening and looks excitedly at the team, shaking his tail and panting. Wildpup then transforms back into Brandon who is still panting. Brandon, realizing and then stopping: Heh. Sorry. Sarah: What did you find? Brandon: The trail ends at this small vent. I couldn't fit inside but there were some tanks connected to some machinery. Captain Burrows: That sounds like the supplies room. I'll call Rhea, she's been working with the systems reccently. Captain Burrows locates a com on the wall and activates it. Frank then walks into view. Frank: What's going on here? Dave: Frank, did you get that breach fixed yet? Frank: I was working on it but I noticed some type of shuttle parked in one of our ports. Who are these kids? Dave: It's a check up. Don't worry about it. Coco: And it's a spaceship, not a shuttle. Brandon: How many people are on this station? Dave: Only five. Well, four now. Frank: There isn't much of a budget since this is just a data retrieval station. We're supposed to be up here for a year. 10 more months to go. They say they're still fixing up Kennedy Space Center but now that there are aliens out there and stuff, who knows what sort of exploration project they'll be launching once we're done here. Brandon: You're looking for alien lifesigns? Frank: Mainly dimensional energies. We already gathered some particles from space. Silly concept, I know, but after that whole portal in the sky incident, NASA had to send out some sort of data retrival program up. Captain Burrows, joining the group: (sounding insincere) Frank, nice of you to join us. (to Brandon) Rhea will be joining us when we get to the lower levels. That's where the supply room is located. The scene transitions to the lower levels of the space station as the group exits the stairwell where the young female scientist is waiting. Captain Burrows: This is Rhea. She's our main scientist on board. Rhea: Nice to meet you, heroes. I know so much about you guys, (to Brandon) especially you. Frank: Oh yeah. Now that you mention it, he's that Brian 10 kid from TV, right? Brandon, correcting: Brandon 10 but yeah I've on TV. Not like a talkshow or something like that. Rhea: Oh the um- the supply room is down here. Weird how the lights went out. The group, now with Rhea, continues down the dark corridor. Rhea: I have to say it's an honor meeting you in person. I wouldn't have thought I would. Brandon: Why not? Anything's possible. Rhea: That's what I kept telling myself. That's why I joined NASA. To see the stars, other life out there. Maybe even meet a hero like you. Brandon smiles at Rhea. All of a sudden, there's a rattling noise coming from above. Jenny: What's that? Frank: It's just the pipes. The cooling system is connected to the same systems as the lighting. Brandon: You could say that... or... Sarah: Or? The rattling noise gets louder. Brandon: Or we've got company. The alien figure then drops from the piping above and lands on the flooring. It's now bigger than before, almost at Jenny's height. It looks more evolved as its skin looks more armored and the blue bumps on its arms have more defintion. It then turns towards Brandon and Rhea and screeches. Brandon pulls down his sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix but the alien creature opens its mouth and fires out a web-like slime. Rhea, pushing Brandon out of the way: Look out! Brandon then falls on the floor. He looks up and sees Rhea covered in the slime as it starts wrapping around her. Some sort of steam emmits from her body and the slime continues spreading over her. Brandon looks shocked then slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Electrix fires an electric blast at the alien, throwing it into the wall. He gets up and turns to Rhea who is already submerged in a slime cocoon. Electrix places his hands on the cocoon and manages to get it open however a fist flies from the cocoon and punches him in the face, throwing him into the wall. Electrix looks up from the ground and sees another alien creature emerge from the cocoon. Electrix: Rhea... No! Electrix gets up but Rhea, now as an alien creature, jumps onto the wall opposite from her then leaps and grabs Frank. Frank: AHH! Rhea then leaps onto the ceiling and crawls off with Frank. The original alien creature jumps from the wall it was thrown into and screeches at Sarah who creates an energy shield around herself, Jenny and Dave. The alien creature then falls off of its surface and lands on the ground. Sarah then drops the shield and throws an energy disc at the alien creature, pushing it back. The alien creature screeches again then climbs onto a wall and crawls back into the piping. Electrix rejoins with the group and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: You guys okay? Jenny: I'm unharmed. Sarah: We're fine, Brandon. Captain Burrows, looking around: What happened to Rhea? Brandon: She must've been infected by the slime that alien shot at her. It turned her into something just like it. Dave, looking around: And she took Frank. Brandon: I'm going after him. Sarah: But there's another alien out there. Captain Burrows: It'll most likely come for us. We can hide out in the control room and put it on lockdown. Brandon: See what's in the supplies room then get in the control room. I'll take care of them. Brandon runs off down the corridor. The rest of them enter the supplies room. Inside, there is a blue slime covering one of the tanks. It branches out to the other walls of the room and forms a nest-like structure in each corner on the ceiling. The branches of the slime seem thicker than the rest. Inside the slime's nest-like strucutres are eggs like the original one in the lab only smaller. Dave: Well I'll be. Sarah: It's- reproducing. Captain Burrows: The food and oxygen seem untouched. The slime is only covering the water tank. Coco: Maybe they need water to survive or something. Jenny, pointing: Those appear to be some type of organic tubes. They're pumping the contents of the tank into the webs to feed the newborns. Dave: We can't let them hatch. Sarah: I doubt it'll make a difference. If they can reproduce on their own, then they could be producing elsewhere on the ship. Jenny: But if they need water, the webbings must be connected to a source of water aside from here. Captain Burrows: The engine room. Our engines are powered by nuclear reactor which need a cooling solution in order to stop it from having a meltdown and well- blowing up the station. The scene cuts to Brandon navigating through the space station's dark corridors. He passes through a vent which has a dark ooze pouring out from it. Brandon then enters a room and sees a window and an unlocked airlock. He looks around and sees Frank lying on the floor inside the airlock. Brandon: Frank. Brandon goes inside the airlock and crouches down over Frank. Brandon: It's okay, Frank. I've got- Brandon turns Frank over and sees that his skin is grey-ish and he is covered with the dark blue slime, similar to John Hurley, except the slime is fresh. Robotic Voice: Airlock Closing. Brandon turns around and sees one of the alien creatures in the window as the airlock closes. Brandon: NO! Brandon tries to get out but the airlock seals him in. He then bangs on the window as the alien creature navigates to another button. It presses the button. Robotic Voice: Secondary Airlock Opening. Brandon turns around and sees that the airlock behind him is starting is open. Brandon then pulls down his sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix. He scrolls through the avaliable forms as the airlock starts to open. Brandon then stops at an avaliable transformation and is about to slap down the face plate when he is sucked out of view. The alien creature leans forwards and doesn't see anything in the airlock except the breach in the hull which was only slightly mended. The alien creature then leaves the control panel. The scene then cuts to the control room of the station. The remaining of the group then enter the room through the horizonately opening doors. Captain Burrows then presses a button on one of the control panels which closes the doors. An alien creature then attempts to enter the room but the doors lock just in time, keeping it out. Captain Burrows: Just locked the doors. There is a banging at the door. Coco: Sounds like it'll be a short while till they get in. Sarah: I might be able to hold off one of them but I don't think I can take on both. Coco, absorbing metal: I've got your back, babe. The door then starts opening as the hands of the alien creature are seen prying the door open. Astro is then seen flying outside in space and sees what's happening through the screen of the control room. Astro: Guys! Astro then sees an energy transmitter on the side of the space station. He then slaps down the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Ultimate Astro. Ultimate Astro: ULTIMATE ASTRO! Ultimate Astro then flies up to and fades into the energy transmitter. The door then opens and the control panel then bursts into pieces as Ultimate Astro emerges from within. The alien creature is about enter the control room when Ultimate Astro blasts a beam of energy at the alien creature before it enters. Ultimate Astro then falls on the floor and transforms back into Astro then back into Brandon. Brandon then coughs. Jenny, going to Brandon: Are you alright? Brandon: Fine. (coughs) Didn't think that would work actually. Coco: It'll be back. Dave: That's why we gotta blow up the space station. Sarah: What? Dave: Think about it. They've got eggs in the reactor. If they kill us all, the space station will return to NASA. There's no way we can let these things back on Earth. Jenny: There must be another way. All that life. Dave: And what? Once those eggs hatch, it's game over. Besides, we don't have time to think of something else. Captain Burrows, turning to Brandon: You gotta make a choice. Brandon: Why me? Captain Burrows: You're the one experience with aliens. And there's not much of a crew to be Captain of. Brandon: I can't. I can't make this choice! Dave: They're going to kill people. If they get to the Earth, they'll have more than enough water to populate the planet. Jenny: We can make sure the station doesn't return to the planet. Nothing has to die. Dave: Well sure. It could be someone else's planet for all I care but I'm not gonna risk them learning to find a way down. (presses button on the other control panel and holds down a lever) You've got 15 minutes to get off the station. Captain Burrows: Dave, what are you- Dave: I said 15 minutes, Ellie. (grabs blaster with other hand) Go! Everyone then starts running out of the room except Brandon. Dave: You too, kid. Brandon then looks at him for a moment then leaves the room. The alien creature then returns and is about to grab Brandon but Dave fires his blaster at it. Dave: Get away from him, you freak! The alien creature then starts creeping towards Dave. Later, the Interceptor is seen flying from the space station as it blows up. On board, Coco is seen piloting while Sarah is supporting Captain Burrows who is sitting in her seat, sobbing. Brandon is leaning by the door as Jenny enters the cockpit. Brandon is looking outside the window and sees the explosion. Jenny: Are you going to be okay? Brandon: I could have stopped him, Jenny. I'm just thinking. The scene cuts to the Interceptor heading for Earth. Brandon, unseen: I'm just thinking if I made the right choice. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny *Ellie Burrows (First Appearance) *Dave Clarke (First Appearance) (Deceased) *Frank Douglas (First Appearance) (Deceased) *Rhea Nesmith (First Appearance) (Deceased) *John Hurley (First Appearance) (Deceased) *General Gates *GEIT Officers Villains *Alien Creatures (First Appearance) (Destroyed) Aliens Used *Loch Ness *Wildpup (First Re-Appearance since The Original Series) *Electrix *Astro *Ultimate Astro Trivia *The episode is based off of the Alien franchise **The title of the episode, however, is based off of the video game, Alien: Isolation. *This is Jenny's official adventure as a part of the team. *This episode is very similar to Tomb Raider as they are both cultural references and the first full adventure for a new character on the team. *The space station crew members are based off of various characters from famous films in space. **Ellie Burrows is a reference to Ellen Ripley, the protagonist of Alien, and Kezia Burrows, an actress who provided the likeness for Amanda Ripley. **Dave Clarke is a reference to David Bowman from 2001: A Space Odyssey and Arthur C. Clarke, the writer of the novel. **Frank Douglas is a reference to Frank Poole and Douglas Rain, who voiced HAL 9000. **John Hurley is a reference to John Hurt, an actor who also starred in Alien. *Wildpup makes his first re-appearance since The Original Series. *This episode is far longer than a regular episode of Ultimate Hero. *There were many scenes removed from the original plot due to time restrictions. **One of which being that Coco and Sarah were under the influence of the alien creatures, later freed by Jenny, showcases her abilities more. **Another, Brandon, Coco and Sarah enter the station wearing different space suits and Brandon making a joke about their identity when Burrows asks. **Another scene would have been Brandon entering the airlock with a spacesuit. After being flushed into space, he would have used Frank's mending gear to push himself towards another airlock. *Ultimate Astro is shown to have the ability to travel through energy transmitters. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10